


Zodiac Signs

by MsHeather



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adam OC, Asriel is Flowey, Chara Is Dead, Dillion OC - Freeform, F/F, F/M, I am slowly writing this, I do not own Outertale, I'll give him that name, Incomplete Genocide Route, Kat OC, My First Fanfic, Or Stary, Original Characters - Freeform, Ron OC, Undertale AU, but does evil things, chara is good, lots of fluff, outertale, reader is an astrologist, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsHeather/pseuds/MsHeather
Summary: What started out as an expedition into space turned into a quest to save monsters from the prison they call 'Home.' You awaken after being separated from your crew and now must protect yourself from the inhabitants of this floating rock. That would be easy...IF YOU COULD STOP NERDING OUT OVER BEING IN SPACE WITH MONSTERS.But don't worry, you'll get help from that short, chubby, shy skeleton who's blush reminds you of the starry night sky.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in my tags, this is my first fanfic, so please be patient while I write this. I do not own Outertale or its characters. Enjoy your Space Adventure!

               If you told your younger self that one day, you would be sent into outer space, she would probably scream in excitement. That’s what you’re doing now, screaming silently in your head while sitting with four other people, about to be launched into space. From taking a surplus of mathematics and science classes in high school to engineering in college has led to where you are now.

              “Securing hatch, all pilots are strapped in and ready to be launched.” Your commander, Ron Welling, spoke over the coms’.

              “Rodger that, preparing a scan of diagnostics. Standby.” A voice comes from the overhead speaker.

You settle in your seat, taking deep breaths, trying to calm your nerves. Turning to your fellow co-pilots, some were adjusting their belts while others are looking at monitors displaying multiple stats of the ship.

              “Control tower to Ron, all systems are good to go, prepare for launch. T minus 10 seconds.” Ron reaches over to the com. and replies, “Rodger that.”

              “Alright, ladies and gentlemen! Brace yourselves!” The female co-pilot yelled, as the engine of the ship started. You tried to grip to the sides of your seat, but with your think equipment on, it made it impossible. You felt yourself shaking from as the countdown went on.

              “5…4…3…2…1… LAUNCH!”

              Your head reels back into the seat as the rocket launches. The training was nothing compared to the enormous pressure on your body. Hearing some screaming coming beside you, your fellow astronauts were either grimacing or on the verge of fainting. You giggled to yourself since you had the opposite of their reactions. You sat smiling in excitement as you stare out the window, seeing the earth disappear.

              Your daydreaming has come to an end. No one to say that you can’t, no one to say you aren’t enough. You gaze out the window, seeing the star that shined the brightest to you. You were on your way to finally see that star that shined throughout your life, always being there when you stared off into space when you were young. Finally…

~~~

3 Months later…

              “Y/N! Commander Ron needs you up top! Quit stargazing and do your damn job!” Shouted an irritating voice below you. You snapped out of your gaze from the vast emptiness of space as Dillon, a physicist, stares up are you annoyed. Grabbing the ladder, you propel yourself down to his level.

              “Thanks for telling me.” You keep your reply short and sweet as you float by him and head to the flight deck. An irritated huff came from him as he moved to a different part of the ship. ‘Cranky old bull…’ You muttered to yourself.

You could never figure out Dillon’s behavior. He had a pasty white face with black short hair. He was older than you, 10 years older to be exact, but he had the brain of a grouchy old man whose socks aren’t to his needs. Anything that you are the other passenger, Adam, had done upset him. From moving the monitors slightly to taking notes on passing stars, somehow Dillon would lecture both of you on your ‘ignorance to your surroundings.’ Luckily, the pilots were quick to give him a stern talk about his opinions and told both of you to report any behavior from him that is out of order.

Adam was nice. A bit tiny compared to you, with gold curly hair. He was 3 years older than you and had one-year experience of space exploration. But that ‘year of experience’ was only a disguise about him being an engineer, kept in the lower decks rather than being up top to see the stars. All that time alone has made him into a non-stop talking machine when one of you float down to visit him.

You made a routine to visit his work ‘space’ (I did a pun. I’m proud of myself.), so he didn’t feel lonely. But, you can understand his feeling of being alone. You were sent up here to record the newly discovered system of stars that appeared on the radar a few years ago. No one had your expertise of knowledge to partner up with, so you sent on your own into space. You didn’t mind at all, working alone made you focus better rather than arguing with other astrologists. 

Finally reaching the door to the flight deck, you overhear classical music on the other side of the door. ‘Typical Kat, classical music is her theme song for space.’ Smiling, you lean over to the com’ and spoke. “Permission to enter the ‘Music Hall’?

A hearty feminine laugh responded back. “Bwha ha ha! I got to remember that one! Come in.”

The doors open, revealing the co-pilot, Kat, floating in the middle of the room as Ron is in his seat, shaking his head. Kat’s curly black hair drifted slightly from her face as she waved her hands like a conductor, matching the tempo of the music being played. She twirled around to face you, smiling brightly. The stars behind her brightening her dark skin.

“Did you enjoy your sightseeing, Y/N?” Kat teased. You blushed and pouted, “Don’t make fun of me! My investment of stars is normal like any other astrologist should be.” Kat chuckles at your rebuttal.

“Are you sure about that Y/N? I’m pretty sure you’re the only astrologist to personally name a star ‘Libra.’” Ron added into the teasing. You blushed deepened to your childish nature of naming a star. Kat floated over to pat you on the shoulder.

“We aren’t making fun of you, sweetie. You’re the highlight in this exploration.  Ron and I haven’t been this happy for a long time. It’s refreshing to have someone here who’s so giddy about being in space.”  You smiled at her genuine praise.

“You can’t blame me for my enthusiasm. My dad thought that his 3-year old daughter wouldn’t be curious about the huge metal case in the attic.” You shrugged nonchalantly. It was your dad who had influenced you to study the stars. When you first saw that telescope in that metal case, you had asked your dad to set it up for you. He gladly accepted, and from then on, you asked to use it every night.

Ron and Kat chuckled. “Well, can’t argue with that.” Ron said, then he turned his attention to the controls. Kat stops laughing and waves you over to follow her. Floating to the large front window, she pointed to the spiraling star system ahead, glowing a bright blue and indigo. Your mouth dropped in awe, seeing the breathtaking view.

“Since it is your job, we thought it would be better to give you a better view from the cockpit.” Ron said, as he happily smiled at your expression. You were grinning in excitement, as you know in a few hours, you would prep to float outside and take pictures of the system.

Kat sat down in her seat and grabbed her headset that floating above the controls. “Attention crew members. We are nearing the star system. Head to your stations and prepare for the examination, I repeat…” She repeated her announcement as you floated out of the cockpit and headed to the fitting station.

On your way, you pulled out your necklace out of your shirt. A star-shaped amethyst glimmered brightly with the gold chain it was welded to. You pressed it to your heart, remembering the day that your father gave it to you. His words were still fresh in your head, ‘Shine bright, my star.’ His words filled you with encouragement as you arrived at the fitting room. Taking a deep breath, you sighed, “Here we go…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my [Tumblr](https://zodiacsignsfanfic.tumblr.com/) !


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! You begin your analysis on the new star system. Hope nothing goes wrong. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING, this chapter has some adult language in it.

Putting on the several layers of equipment went by quick, as you continued to stare out the small window. You were joined by Dillion and Commander Kat as well, while Ron and Adam stayed in the cockpit. Kat proceeds to hook safety hooks to you and Dillion, in the event that either of you drifts off. She then floated over to a jet-pack and attached herself to it.

              “Ok, here’s the plan. Dillion, you are to remain on the side of the entryway to the ship. I’ll fly to a distance of 3 yards for you. Y/N, you are to keep a minimum distance of 10 yards. I advise you to avoid putting any strain on your hook while I reel you back in, for it might break.” Kat informed you with a stern look. You nodded your head in understanding, already knowing the risk. You heard a quiet scoff come from Dillion, but you ignored him.

              Kat smiled then turned to the door, grabbing the large handle. You’ll brace yourself for the vacuum of air as the door slowly opened. Dillion held onto the door as it opened out, followed by Kat, then you. Kat reached her spot of 3 yards as you floated further away. After assuming you were far enough, you finally began your examination of the star system. Pressing a few buttons on your suit, you began your recording. “Log 1, Y/N. Beginning the examination of Star System 20-15.”

              Hearing you start, Kat temporarily stopped your signal to avoid any disruptions in your recording. “Ron, keep us steady until I say otherwise.” She spoke while keeping an eye on how far you had traveled. “Rodger, Kat.” Ron confirmed as he and Adam maintain the controls.

              “The majority of this star system seems to have only white dwarfs, actually…” as you continued your analysis, you noticed that all the white dwarfs were very small considered to the normal ones you’ve learned out, “It appears these dwarfs are extremely small. It seems whatever gravity these stars have shrunk their mass. I will try to look for…What the?”

               As you shifted your gaze to the inner part of the system, you are surprised by the enormous asteroid that is emitting a white glow. “A large asteroid had just appeared, it seems that the white glow had obscured our vision from a distance. It appears to have no sign of movement, but I’ll maintain a careful eye on it. It might be the source of the surrounding star’s change in appearance. For now, I conclude my research. End Log 1.”

               You then turned to Kat, signaling her to switch the communication back on for you. Yet, you noticed that she didn’t have any reaction to the large asteroid in front of you as she was connected back with you. “That was short, wasn’t it Y/N? I wouldn’t be surprised since all that is here is a bunch of white dwarfs.” Hearing her say that, you were confused.

               “Commander Kat, can you not see the large asteroid in from of us?” You questioned her as she began reeling in the rope attached to you.

               “Are you hallucinating?! I don’t see anything, Y/N!” Wincing at the loud irritated voice of Dillion, you waited for Kat to respond. “Quiet Dillion, one more outburst and I’ll have a talk with your superiors. But I must agree, what asteroid are you talking about, Y/..?!” She cut her sentence short as she took notice to the rope connected to you. While on her end, the rope was tight and straining while on your end there was plenty of loops.

               “COMMANDER KAT! OUR CONTROLS ARE ON THE FRITZ! SOME TYPE OF ELECTRO-WAVE FROM THAT SYSTEM IS JAMMING US!” Adam’s voice came suddenly into your headsets as you see the ship beginning to slowly move. Kat quickly responded, “I order you to override the manual controls and stir us away. Y/N! I need you to grab that rope on your end and hoist your self out.” You nod quickly and grab a handful of the rope to tug yourself forward. But then you noticed the strain on Kat’s end, seeing it beginning to rip.

               “Captain! I can’t pull myself out, or else the rope will break. Tell Dillion to pull us in.” You waited for her response, but it wasn’t what you were expecting. “What are you doing, Y/N! Pull yourself out!” Her voice was frantic and scared. “Why is she stalling?! Stupid girl, pull yourself out already!” Dillion’s voice was agitated. Did they not hear you?!

                “Commander, do you read me?!” You try again, as you tap your headset, hoping they understand. “We can’t hear her! Dillion, hold onto my rope, I’m going for her.” Kat spoke as she flew over to reach you. “Captain, it’s a lost cause! Come back or else we’ll have two dead astronauts to deal with.” Hearing that comment made you furious and terrified. ‘Why would Dillion say that?! Am I going to die because of him being selfish?!’ you thought as you felt the over looming dread hit you hearing his words.

                Kat sees your expression and yells into her headset. “LIEUTENANT DILLION! YOU ARE OUT OF LINE TO CALL THE SHOTS! SHE CAN STILL FUCKING HEAR YOU!” Saying she was furious was an understatement, as you can hear the venom in her voice.  But you still have your gaze fixed to the rope as it continued to rip, only a third was still attached.

                “Y/…Ca..yo..ed..m? Rep…!” Kat’s words were quickly cut short as you feel a wave of force hit you from behind. Your head crashed against your helmet, leaving you disoriented. Even though your vision was blurry, you can still make out the rope snapping in half and Commander Kat, reaching out. You feel yourself float and turn away from them, you vision now being occupied by the enormous asteroid.

                ‘Help…Someone…’You whisper out as you feel yourself lose consciousness.

 

 

  

**~~“A new star to add?~~ **

**~~My, I can't wait to see the outcome...”~~ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to make a new Tumblr for this fanfic, so expect to see an update.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension grows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished writing this instead of studying, whew boy.  
> Hope you like the chapter. :)

_“Look Y/N! There’s Pisces, you can tell by the five stars that make a pentagon. And that one is…”_

_“_ _Hey, papa, what’s that one?”_

 _“_ _Ah, that one is Libra, sweetie.”_

_“What does that mean?”_

_“Well, it means the Judge. The judge doesn’t like bad things, so they balance it out with good things, to have peace.”_

_“That sounds so cool! Can I meet the judge?”_

_“Heh, well, the judge is a shy one, they aren’t too comfortable with meeting someone.”_

_“But I promise I’ll be super nice!”_

_“I know you’ll be, you just have to wait, ok? Let’s go bad inside, I’ll make some hot cocoa…”_

_“Wait…_ ”

* * *

 

“DAD!” You shouted, remembering that memory. But all you see is the fog on your helmet as you begin to breathe heavily. You shake your head, trying to not get lost in your mind, then go still as you remembered what had happened to you.

‘The ship’s controls were on the fritz’s, the rope snapping, you drifting away from Kat as she reaches out to you…!’ Your hands wrap around yourself as you begin to shake at the realization that you are now separated from your team and stranded out in space. You desperately tap the buttons on your helmet to contact anyone.

“HELLO?! COMMANDER KAT? ADAM? RON? …Dillion?” Yet, all you hear is static. Your hand drops down to your side as you are hit with grief.

“I-I’m a-all alone… I-I’m going to run out of oxygen and die all alone…” You mutter to yourself as you can feel tears falling down your face. You close your eyes as you continue to sink further into despair. As you do, you begin to take notice of your surroundings. The walls around you were jagged rocks that led an opening above you. You stared in awe as you saw the stars above you, though it seemed all the white dwarfs disappeared. You shift a bit to see if you can see more when you notice that you are on solid ground now. Looking down, you seemed to be laying down on some sort of flower patch. Light blue flowers decorated the area that shined in the light from above.

You shake your head in disbelief. ‘Wait, what am I saying? There shouldn’t be any life in space. Ok, I might’ve hit my head so bad that I am hallucinat…Wait, my head!’ Remembering that you had bashed your head inside your helmet, you feel a slight pulse of pain from your forehead. Cringing in pain, you curse under your breath. “OW!”

Feeling some sort of wetness sliding down the right side of your face, you sigh. “Great, I have a cut and have no way of treating it. Well, it won’t be infected but still…” You stop internal dialogue, seeing that it was meaningless. Seeing that you have nothing else to do, you decide to wander around in this cavern.

“Might as well enjoy this while I can.” Shifting around, you push with all your might to stand up. As you do, you notice that the effect of gravity is very little to nothing. Standing straight up and not floating away, you tilt your head in confusion. ‘Huh, maybe the asteroid created its own gravity since it’s so massive.’

You cling to the walls of the cave, slowly walking in the event you might collapse from your slight dizziness. As you do, you spot a large opening leading to another source of light. You stop before the opening. Deciding that you might as well continue your recordings so appease your sanity, you press the record button on your glove.

“Log 2, Y/N L/N. I can’t form the right words to say, but…I have been separated from my crew. My communications aren’t receiving any response and I have been injured. I have accepted my fate since the major risk of space exploration is being separated from your crew. As of now, I’ll continue the recording of my surroundings in the hopes that they next crew might find my research as well to keep my sanity.”

Satisfied with your introduction, you walk forward into the opening. “Right before I was separated from my crew, I was in the middle of observing the newly discovered star system. To my surprise, a vast number of white dwarfs made up the system. They were very small compared to the dwarfs we know of, but, as of now, they have disappeared from my view,” Seeing another patch of light you look up to confirm your statement.

“Another thing I would like to note is that what our radars on Earth failed to discover was a massive asteroid. As I drew nearer to the star system, I was taken by surprise by its sudden appearance and informed my team. Yet, they had failed to notice it. In their words, they only saw the white dwarf-!”

You stumble a bit, as you lose your grip on the wall. “Ow, sorry, ignore this bit.” You shakily grab hold of the wall again and continue.

“Following that, our crew member Adam told us that our ship’s control system was non-responsive. It seemed that the asteroid was surrounded by an electromagnetic field and cause the ship to malfunction. Meanwhile, I was knocked forward by a strong wave of pressure and passed out. I regained consciousness a few minutes ago and I’m now wandering a cavern inside of what seems to be the asteroid.”

Reaching another opening, you see a larger source of light, yet it seemed different. You stop and decided to end your recording. “I’ll be stopping my report here. Log 2 end.”

Satisfied, you clear your throat from talking so much. “Whew, ok. Now that’s done…” You turn to the opening, eyeing the new light source. As you do, you begin to hear a whisper of a voice.

“No more…” Now, that doesn’t sound inviting. Hearing that, your body is shaking in fear. You shuffle away and slink down the wall, hoping that the owner of the voice doesn’t come your way. Yet, the odds weren’t in your favor as you hear footsteps and the voice was drawing nearer.

“I said, NO MORE!” At this point, you are now pressed up against the wall in hopes they don’t see you. Closing your eyes, you brace yourself for the impending doom that will fall on you. The footsteps are now walking past you, as the ‘person’ in question is still talking.

“What part of ‘No’ do you not understand. I thought I could trust you, but you made me do THAT!? I had no choice but to reset!” The person was now in front of you. Now that they weren’t talking in that narrow tunnel, you listened intently to the voice, as it sounded very young, like a child’s voice. “And here I thought you cared for the-!” The voice suddenly stopped, a shocked gasp followed. You were too scared to open your eyes, as you heard their footsteps drawing near you.

“Oh my gosh, are you ok?!” The voice sounded worried as you hear their feet shuffle on the ground in front of you, yet you still wouldn’t open your eyes. Then, you felt a hand being put on your shoulder, causing you to shriek.

“AAAHHH!” Finally, you open your eyes, expecting to see some sort of space creature, only to see a child around the age of 11, kneeling next to you. They had short brown bobbed hair, a bandage on their light brown cheek. Their shirt was dark blue with two yellow stripes across the middle. Two black straps were on their shoulders that were connected to their bright yellow shorts. They seemed to be saying something, but you didn’t hear it since your thoughts were all over the place.

‘What the-WHY IS THERE A KID HERE?! DID I ALREADY LOSE MY MIND? IS THIS SOME WAY OF TO COPE BEING ALONE?!’

You still sat in shock until you notice them moving closer to your helmet. “W-wai-wha a-are…” You nervously stuttered but, you couldn’t lift your hands to stop them. Their hands fiddled around on your helmet until they found the button to take it off. Hearing the air escape your helmet, you held you breathe, in hopes that you would suffocate. Turning off to the side to put the helmet down, they mumbled to themselves. “This will probably freak ‘him’ out, but…” They stopped talking and turned to you.

“Well, I never expected to see another human here. Hello, my n-?” They then noticed your puffed-up cheeks. Their face went blank as they sat for a minute in front of you, not doing anything. Until they suddenly poked your nose, sticking their tongue out. “Boop.”

Hearing that, your eyes grew wide. Staring at each other, you couldn’t handle the tension.

...

...

...

You burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Or not?  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new guest appears!

You continue to laugh until your sides hurt. The kid joins you as they sit on the ground. Finally catching your breath, you lean your head back and sigh. The child finally takes this chance of silence to speak.

“Heh heh. You’re taking this way to easily than I thought.” You hum in response. “I know that I’m already losing my mind, so might as well accept it.” The child shakes their head lifts their hand in front of your face. You don’t move, which seems fine to the kid as they hold their hand in place.

“Well, if you’re losing your mind, this shouldn’t hurt then.” Saying that they flick their finger on your nose. You flinch from the slight sting that came from that. “Ow…What the heck?!” The kid shrugs and responds back. “Why are you mad at me? You didn’t stop me.”

You glare at them, but there’s no anger coming from it. They laugh it off and stand up, offering a hand to you. You accept their offer, steadying yourself against the wall. While you are in control of your emotions, you still have several questions of why there is a child in space WHO’S BREATHING IN SPACE!

Your facial expression becomes more serious as you try and establish what is going on. “That was a good laugh, but… now that I know this real. Can I ask some questions?” They nod.

You begin by first introducing yourself. “Ok, so…I’m Y/N L/N. I’m an astrologist that was assigned to examine this new star system we found on our radar. Yet, I was separated from my crew, and now I believe I’m stuck here on this asteroid.” The kid smiles after hearing your name but then frowns hearing more of your explanation of how you are here.

“It’s nice to meet you Y/N. I’m Frisk. I’m very sorry to hear that. I’m sure they are very worried about you.” You laugh with doubt, knowing that one person should be happy, (Stupid Dillion). “I’m sure they are. But, there’s nothing I can do, I’ve already tried contacting them, but all I hear is static on my headset.

Frisk nods. “I know, any way of communication is cut off.” You are taken back by how they openly say that.

“Wait, if you knew…JUST HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE?” You shout in shock. Frisk is surprised at your outburst, as they try to find the right words to talk.

“A-h, well…maybe a couple of months?” You don’t take the response very well, as you now are shaking them by the shoulders while asking more questions.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘A COUPLE OF MONTHS’?! WHY ARE YOU OUT HERE ALL ALONE?! HOW CAN YOU SURVIVE?! WAIT, WHAT AM I SAYING, HOW AM I EVEN ALIV-“

In the middle of your yelling, you do not here the feminine voice that sounds concerned. “My child, are you ok? I heard shouti-!”

Frisk’s face shifts into shock as they look past you to see the owner of the voice. You finally stop shouting as you turned to see what they are looking at. What you didn’t expect to see was a towering goat-looking figure staring at you with disbelief. They seemed to be wearing some sort of deep blue gown with a gold apron tied around their waist. Their ‘paw’ reaches out to you, as they cautiously move forward.

“M-my dear, are you ok? Y-You’re bleeding from your head!” You didn’t answer, as the mere shock of seeing a talking goat causes you to faint.

 

* * *

 

 

You regain consciousness when you smell something sweet in the air, causing your stomach to growl. Drowsily opening your eyes, you could only see a light blue ceiling. You blink several times to focus your vision.

‘What the…where am I now? And why do I feel like slept for a week?’ You thought to yourself, as you stretch, lifting your hands above you. As you do, you start to take notice that you don’t feel the weight of your space suit. Looking down, it seems you’re tucked in what it seems to be a queen-sized bed. Lifting the dark blue covers, you are in your normal clothes, a simple black t-shirt with white leggings.

“E-eh?! W-where’s my suit?!” You exclaimed. Sitting up quickly, you scan around the room you are in. The room itself was neatly kept, a desk stood near the end of the bed, and to your left was a bookshelf. Further past that was a small 2-drawer dresser. Sitting in front of the dresser was your gear, neatly stacked.

You are taken back at this friendly atmosphere, thinking that it was some sort of hallucination that your brain had made. Lifting a hand up your forehead you try to recall what had happened.

“Let’s see…I had met some kid by the name of Frisk…then they looked behind me at someone…but, who was it?” You pondered.

Suddenly, you hear the door to the bedroom creak open. Quickly, you lifted your head in fright, but then smiled relieved as you see Frisk pop their head in. They smile back.

“Yay, you’re awake Y/N! You scared me! Falling on top of me was not cool you know!” They playfully complained. Walking into the room, you spot in their hands some sort of plate of…pie?

“Heh, sorry about that,” You scratch the back of your head, then continued, “I must have lost a lot of blood.”

Frisk nodded, setting the plate on the desk, they grab the chair from the desk and bring it next to you.

“Don’t worry, a friend of mine patched you up the best they can. How do you feel?” They asked in a slightly worried voice. You lift your hand to the small gash of where you head your head, but rather than feeling the wetness of the wound, a bandage was wrapped around your head. Sighing in relief that you don’t have to worry about a future infection, you turn to Frisk.

“I feel great! I’m not dizzy at all. Your friend must be amazing if they were to heal my head.” You said with gratitude. Frisk giggles, then leans over to retrieve the pie left on the table.

“She sure is! But, just to be safe, she told me to give to give this to you.” The pie is placed on your lap. The sweet smell of cinnamon weaves its way over to you, making your mouth water. On top of the light brown pie was whipped cream that was the size of a golf ball. Your stomach growled impatiently to the sight of the delicious pie. Quickly grabbing the fork offered to you by Frisk, you devour the pie in mere seconds.

“MHmmm…This pie is so delicious! I can’t even describe it, it’s so…so…” “Magical?” Frisk cut you off, as they laughed. You joined them as you place the plate down.

“Haha. Very funny. But yes, it was very good. Where is your friend now? Was she that person behind me? She scared me half to death with that costume of hers.” You jokingly said. Frisk laughed nervously as they look away.

“A-ah, well…How can I say this…That wasn’t a costume.” Frisk hesitantly said. You went quiet, as you processed what they said. Several seconds go by until you finally made a brilliant response.

…

“Huh?”

You then hear footsteps coming your way. You turn to the door to see the owner of the footsteps, gasping in shock of the same face you saw before you fainted. Making her way into the room, she towered over you. In fear of how defenseless you were, you scoot back into the corner of the bed.

The ‘person’ put their hands up, showing that they meant no harm and spoke. “Oh goodness, I’m very sorry for startling you, my dear. I know seeing me must have been quite a surprise. But I am being honest, I won’t do harm to you, I swear.” Her voice sounded sincere and motherly. Your fear went down, but you remained cautious.

Letting go of the breath you held in out of fear, you replied. “It’s ok, I understand. I’m sorry if I do seem wary. I’ve never seen…um, a…uh?” You started your sentence as formally as you could, but it fell apart as you tried to find the words to describe ‘her’.

The ‘goat-women’(?) chuckled amusingly. “Don’t worry, my dear. I’m not offended. My name is Toriel. As you can tell, I am not a human, but rather a monster.”

…’Well, that isn’t too comforting.’ You thought to yourself as your fear came back twice as hard.

Toriel quickly continued her introduction. “AH! Not that type of monster. Like I said before, I do not mean you any harm.” Sitting at the foot of the bed, she sighs and pinches her nose with her paw. “Well, ‘I’ don’t mean you any harm. I wish I can explain this properly to you…”

You look over to Frisk, whose face has a grim expression. You don’t press them and turn back to Toriel, patiently waiting for her to continue.

She takes a deep breath and speaks. “You may not believe me, but where you and young Frisk are standing on holds thousands of other monsters. To shorten my explanation, my race and yours were at war long ago. The humans had won, and as punishment, they had imprisoned us on this asteroid.” You gasp in horror. Toriel’s eyes started to tear up, but she quickly brushed them away.

“I am glad you feel empathy for us, my dear. But, it’s such a long time that we have come to terms with our fate.” She lets out a breath and stands up.

Turning to face you, she smiles warmly. “I can assure you, I can care for you as I promised Frisk.” She lifts her hand towards you, then continues speaking. “If you could follow me, I have several questions to ask you.”

You don’t object and take her hand.  You get out of the bed, steadying yourself and followed Toriel as Frisk held you up just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goat-mom is best mom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are asked questions and receive some dreadful information...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little while to write. Hope you like it. :)

Walking out of the room, you lean against the wall of the yellow hallway. Passing by several plants and another door. After that, you are now in the main entryway of Toriel’s house. Ahead of you, there was a hallway leading to what seems to be a living room. To the right, you spot a staircase leading down.

‘Probably a basement or something…’You thought to yourself.

Entering the living room, you see a dining table, a cozy reading chair next to a lit fireplace, and a bookshelf. Toriel goes over to the dining table and pulls out one of the chairs, then turns to wave you over.

“Please, have a seat while I go bring some refreshments.” You nodded, and walked over, flopping onto the chair as you were still tired. Toriel smiled happily and went to the kitchen. As you waited, Frisk is browsing the bookshelf.

“Find anything interesting over there, Frisk.” You ask curiously. They laugh as they walk over to the table. Taking the seat across from, they lay there head down on the table. You hear a tired sigh come from them.

“Hey, you ok there, kiddo?” You asked with concern. Frisk quickly looks up and shakes their head. “I-I’m fine. Just a little spooked that you had fainted.”

Satisfied with that answer, you reach over and ruffle their hair. “Aw, you’re that worried about me? You’re too sweet.” They swat your hand away and pout, but then laugh. You joined them as well.

“My, it seems you both are enjoying yourselves.” Hearing Toriel’s voice, you turn around and see her carrying some tea-cups that were steaming. She sets them down in front of you and Frisk and then takes a seat between you two. “Here, have some tea, dearies.” She said with a content smile. You accept the tea, blowing on it until it was cool enough to drink. Toriel waits while you are done, then she speaks.

“As I said before, I may need you to answer some questions, my dear.” You nod, as you put down the cup, prepared for any questions she’ll ask. She then gives you a serious look before talking.

“What I first want to know if you and Frisk are friends. If that were true, then I would begin to question the sanity of humanity if they allow children to venture off into space.” You are drawn to a blank. You would’ve answered her if she didn’t say that last part. Technology on earth was so advance that they had offered to give lessons to kids in grade school on space exploration. Yet, you can’t give a serious answer on how Frisk was able to get here.

You sigh, then answer her. “No, I do not know Frisk, nor did I bring them with me.” Toriel nods and listens as you continue. “Me, along with my crew, were assigned to record a new star system that appeared on our radar on Earth. While I was recording my analysis, I discovered this enormous asteroid. I was shocked that the radar didn’t pick it up…nor did my team even though it was so massive. As I tried to tell them what was in front of me, I saw that…”

You stopped talking, as you remember the frightening scene of being separated from Kat. Toriel notices your hesitance and puts her paw over your trembling hand. “It’s alright if you can’t continue.” You shake your head and smile, building up your confidence as you describe what happened.

“As I turned to tell my commander what I saw, I noticed the tether I was attached to, for safety reasons, seemed off. On my side, it had a few feet to stretch while on my commander’s side, it seemed stressed and tight. I tried to tell her, but my voice wasn’t going through on her end.” Toriel silently gasps, as she realized what you meant. You raise your eyebrow, expecting her to answer, but she waves her paw, telling you to continue.

“Then, over our com’s, our fellow crew member tells us that our ships controls were on the fritz and we need to exit the area. My commander told me to pull myself towards her, but somehow that put even more strain on the rope, causing it to tear. As the last strands came apart, I was somehow hit by a wave of force that caused me to blackout.”

Toriel is silent, taking in your explanation. You stare at the cup of tea, as over the course of your explanation, it has turned lukewarm. Then you hear Toriel sigh in a sad tone.

“And I assume you tried to contact them when you came to.” You nod.

“I do believe your story, Y/N. But, the reason that you couldn’t reach your crew is the force that we monsters are imprisoned here by. You see, the human mages had cast a powerful barrier, keeping us trapped here. Anything that passes through cannot and any form of communication is lost.” You take in what she said, slumping into your chair.

‘That means…no one will come and rescue me. They can’t risk sending a rescue or else they’ll be trapped here too.’ Minutes pass, and you still haven’t said a word. Frisk had left their chair and came over to see if you were ok while Toriel tries to comfort you by resting her paw on your shoulder.

“Y/N?” “Dearie?” Both try to talk to you, but you don’t respond. You then stand up and walk away, heading toward the hall. Toriel and Frisk follow you, concerned that you had abruptly left the conversation.

“I…need some time to myself…sorry. Is there another room I can have Toriel? I rather return your bed to you and sleep somewhere else.” She nods and tells you to follow.

Walking past her bedroom to the neighboring door that has a sign that says, ‘Under Reservation’, she pulls a key from her pocket and unlocks it.

She moves aside and lifts her hand, telling you to walk in. “Rest well…” She says, but her kind words don’t reach you as you head in, pulling back the covers on the bed. You climb in, turning your back to the door as it clicks shut. You shift, pulling the cover over your head as you try to fall asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~**‘The star’s light is dimming, pity...’** ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this, I wanted the 'Reader' to understand the 'gravity' (Space pun, heh) of her situation. She needs to rethink about what will happen now. But, Toriel did leave some information out just so you didn't question her.  
> Don't worry, skele-boy will make an appearance in the next chapter, I promise.;)
> 
> I have a [Tumblr](https://zodiacsignsfanfic.tumblr.com/) !


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel asks a favor from a certain someone. ;)

**Toriel’s Pov**

As the door shut behind you, Toriel and Frisk looked at each other with a shared look of concern.

“Poor dear, her eyes seemed to have lost that shine to them…I probably shouldn’t have been to blunt with my words. I’m just like him…” Looking to the side, Toriel clenched her paws in irritation. Frisk notices this and tugs at her gown, trying to get her attention.

She shakes her head and lets out a deep breath.

“Thank you, my child,” She smiles and pets Frisk’s head, “I can’t dwell in the past when someone is hurt. I’ll respect Y/N’s wish to be left alone until she’s ready. I’ll be in the living room if you need me, my child.” Saying that Toriel walks past Frisk and heads down the hall, but quickly hides behind the corner that leads to the staircase downstairs.

Peeking her head to see if Frisk didn’t follow, she lets out her breath in relief when she sees them walk into their room.

‘…I can’t let harm come to them…’ Toriel whispered to herself. Making her way down the stairs, the walls turned dark blue and the air turned cold. The change of temperature didn’t faze her as she continued to walk. Finally, she arrived at a large stone door that was surrounded by light blue stones.

Toriel eyed the door warily, knowing how dangerous it was beyond it. She stepped forward until she was as close as possible.

‘I have to…I have to do this.’ That thought repeated several times in her head, yet she has yet to proceed with her plan. Finally, she lifted her paw, which was now glowing with red magic, and pressed it against the door.

…

…

…

But nothing happened.

Toriel let out a frustrated sigh, as she let her paw fall to her side. She turned around and sat on the ground, her back pressed against the door as support. She stared at the ceiling, thinking to herself.

‘I still hesitate…I hesitate even now, after what happened with the other six humans, I still…’ She closed her eyes and let out a sad chuckle.

“Heh…I’m so pathetic. Hiding this door from Frisk would be easy since they are a child, but Y/N isn’t naïve…It won’t take long before she figures out my lies. If that happens, I must battle her, to show that she won’t make it out alive.” But, as she thought of that, she pounds her fist into the ground.

“NO! What am I thinking?! That won’t work either! It hasn’t worked for ‘all’ of them, why would work now?” Putting her paw up to her chin, she tried to think of another solution. Yet, several minutes go by, and she had yet to come up with anything. Seeing that she can’t make any future actions she stays there, as the ambiance of the cave reminds her of her loneliness.

…

“…knock knock.”

Toriel silently gasped, as she was taken out of her thoughts. She composed herself, hoping that her anonymous jokester beyond the door didn’t hear her outburst.

‘I mustn’t worry them.’ She thought to herself as she finally replied to the stranger.

“Who’s there?”

“an extraterrestrial.”

“An extraterrestrial who?”

“wait-how many extraterrestrials do you know?”

Toriel erupted in laughter. The stranger laughed as well, their deep voice letting out a chuckle. After their laughter died down, the stranger spoke first.

“heh, i might need to change my jokes ‘round, lady. you always laugh at any joke i make. one of these days, you’ll be stumped.” Toriel hummed in response. “Try as many times as you can, my friend.” The stranger snorted, then replied. “don’t underestimate me, i’ve got plenty of puns that are ‘out of this world.” Toriel erupted in laughter again. “Bwah ha ha! And here I thought I had you.”

As her laughter died off, Toriel’s sassy attitude went away. Even though her friend was here to distract here, her thoughts still wandered back to the humans she is protecting. Because of her sudden silence, however, it made the stranger behind the door speak up.

“…hey, you there, lady? no comeback, or did that joke get ya?” The voice tried to spur her on, hoping that Toriel would joke back, but her response was something they weren’t expecting.

“…I’m sorry, my friend. It appears my thoughts are somewhere else…” Several seconds go by, then they respond back. “and here I thought I was a ‘space cadet’.” Toriel huffed, knowing that the stranger was trying to cheer her up.

“Good one. But, if I speak my mind for a bit?” She asked, hoping that the stranger wouldn’t be pressured to listen. “sure, why not? nothing’s stopping ya.” Letting out a sigh of relief, Toriel spoke. “Thank you, my friend...But, I am uncertain of how to say that is troubling me.”

“take your time, i n’t going anywhere.” The stranger said. Toriel stared down the tunnel, as she thought on what to say.

“…If a human ever comes through this door…could you please promise something.” Rather than revealing about the humans under her care, she had spoken of the inevitable future as if a human ‘were’ to come, just so her friend wouldn’t grow weary. She pauses, waiting for any sign from the stranger to continue her request.

“…go on…” The stranger said. She let out a quiet sigh, relieved that her friend wanted her to continue. “Please, watch over them, and protect them, will you not?” Saying that sentence made Toriel on the brink of tears, as she had that ‘back of the mind’ thought of letting another human into the underground. Yet, this was the first time she asked her mystery friend to protect a human. But, she wouldn’t be surprised if he says no to her request.

A response wasn’t made, as Toriel already predicted. ‘How pitiful, I’m asking my friend to protect a human? That’s treason, he won’t accep-‘

“…ok.” Hearing that, Toriel was taken by surprise. “A-are you sure, friend? My request is ultimately treason against ‘HIM’. I don’t want you to be thrown in prison for a mere reques-“

“it doesn’t bother me, it’s not like the king has any other ‘cruel’ punishment to give…” That made Toriel frown, but in a sense, it was true. No punishment is crueler than being trapped on this asteroid.

“…Very well then. I’m very grateful, my friend. Now, I must take my leave, I have some important things to do. Farewell.” Satisfied, Toriel stood up and went back to her home. While her mind was still on edge, at least she had ensured some sort of protection for the humans.

The stranger on the door, however, wasn’t too thrilled upon hearing her request.

“…tsk, as if this ‘run’ would be any different…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised space skeleton, but the 'Reader' has yet to met him. ;)   
> I have a [Tumblr](https://zodiacsignsfanfic.tumblr.com/) !


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so long to write! I had to go back so many times to make it better and now I feel comfortable with it. I do apologize for the wait, but here it is! 3,258 words! I hope you all like it!

_Darkness…That’s all you can see…_

_You felt weightless…and cold…so cold…_

_You shivered harshly…_

_It was too much…_

_You start to hear voices, but they sound distant and distorted…_

_‘ ~~…Gr-aB…aND…Y/-…’~~_

_‘ ~~N—O! Y-n!~~ ’_

_…they felt familiar, it didn’t bring any comfort for your predicament…_

_You then feel a harsh tug and you start to fall…yet you can’t tell where you’re going..._

_‘NO! S-SOMEONE! HELP!’ You pleaded, hoping someone will save you._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_You then came to a halt. You look around, yet the surroundings were the same…except…the shining star in front of you?_

_As you stare at the light, you start to feel warmer and calmer, as if the star seemed to be comforting you somehow._

_You then survey the empty void, trying to find the source of the strange light. Yet, nothing stood out._

_Glancing back at the light, you are slightly startled as it somehow got closer to you._

_‘…why, does this seem so familiar?’ You thought._

_All of a sudden, the light started to get brighter then dimmer._

_‘…y/n, don’t give up...’ Another voice appeared in the void, yet it wasn’t distorted or distant, as if it was nearby…was it coming from the light?_

_‘don’t lose hope.’ The voice kept insisting. Listening to it more, it sounded deep, almost like a man. You need to know who this voice belongs to and what you should do now._

_You spoke out, ‘Hello? Please, if you’re there…tell me what I should do?”_

_In response, the light shined even brighter than before and grew larger. The empty void around you was taken by the light, including you with it. You shut your eyes as you brace for anything to happen, as the voice spoke again._

_‘Don’t lose hope Y/N. Stay…’_

* * *

 

“AAAHHH!” You sat up quickly from your slumber. You started to shake very violently, but from what? You felt like you were somewhere else when you were sleeping, but you couldn’t remember.

No matter how hard you try to think, you can’t seem to concentrate because of your body violently shaking. You had one solution. Shakily reaching into your collar, you pull out your star-shaped necklace. You brought it close to your chest, clutching it for dear life as you recite the mantra that calmed you down.

“One, two, three…” You repeat this process until you regain full control of your senses.

“Whew…”Letting out a tired breath you fall back into something soft…

‘Something soft?’ You couldn’t see because some sort of blanket was blocking your view. You pull it back and glance around. You were in a room? It seemed cozy, (oddly enough). Then, memories flashed into your mind.

‘The star system, the giant asteroid, the rope, and…Frisk and Toriel.’ You let out a frustrated sigh, bringing up your hands to rub your head.

That’s right, you are stranded out in space on some sort of asteroid that was surrounded by a magic barrier. And with no way of contacting your crew, you can’t inform them to stay away or else they’ll be trapped too. Thus, would lead to an endless cycle of rescue missions from Earth.

If anything, the only option you had was to hope that your crew was safe as well… and they might just return to Earth since they have no way to confirm you alive.

As grim as that thought was, it was the only thing that had truth to it. So, might as well accept it…

You peek through your hands toward the door, seeing some light shine below the door.

‘…Sorry, Toriel…I need time to myself.’ Remembering the reason why you were in this room, you were filled with guilt. ‘Ok, I think I’ve been in here long enough. I hope I didn’t worry Toriel or Frisk.’ You thought to yourself as you got out of bed. As you walked over to turn the light on, you hear Frisk’s voice outside of the room.

‘…quiet…shouldn’t have listened…’ you couldn’t understand most of what they were saying but it sounded like they were talking to someone else, which struck you as odd since you didn’t hear anyone else talking with them. You walked over to the door to open it. As you did, the door creaked, alarming Frisk as they stopped talking.

You peer out the door to see where Frisk was only to be hit in the gut by something.

“OOF!” You landed on the floor, holding onto the thing that threw you back. Looking down, you see the top of Frisk’s head as they are tightly hugging you. It seemed that Frisk had tackled you into a hug causing you to fall. You were worried if Frisk had hurt themselves, so you spoke.

“Oh my god, Frisk! Are you ok-“ “ I’m so sorry Y/N!” You were cut off when Frisk starts to apologize for some reason.

“Wait, why are you apologizing Frisk? You didn’t do anything wrong.” You said as you pushed yourself up with Frisk who was now sitting in your lap. They lift their head, and you gasp, seeing that they had begun to cry.

“I-I-m s-sorry Y/N. Toriel was worried that she might have upset you and I felt bad for not helping you…” They sniffled. Unwrapping their hands from you, they try to wipe away the tears that are beginning to fall on their face.

You felt regret that you had made Frisk feel this way, it was your choice to be alone, but you made a kid cry because they thought they couldn’t help you. You gently hugged them and say, “Please don’t cry, Frisk. I’m sorry for making you cry and for worrying Toriel. I…just needed time to think, that’s all. I’m not upset.”

Frisk hiccupped, but they seemed to calm down. You sigh tiredly and confess your thoughts.

“I…feel uncomfortable of my current situation.” They nod in understand as you continue. “But, I won’t let that affect me. I need to stay calm so that…” You stop your sentence there, causing Frisk to look confused.

‘That’s right, I’m not alone. Frisk’s here too. And they shouldn’t worry about me. I need to look out for them as well…heh heh, perfect.’ You snickered to yourself. A perfect little plan that should brighten them up. You turn to Frisk with a mischievous grin. They seemed even more confused and slightly nervous at the smile you’re giving them. You then continue your sentence from before.

“…That means I GOT TO KEEP LITTLE DORKS LIKE YOU HAPPY!’ You shout as you hugged Frisk tightly.

“Ah! Stop it! You’re squishing me!” They howled out with laughter as they squirmed in your grasp. You didn’t follow their command as you now being tickling them.

“Aw, you seemed to enjoy hugging me earlier, why can’t I do the same to you!” You chuckled, as Frisk tried not to laugh, but the strained smile of theirs told you otherwise. “Heh Heh! S-stop!” They giggled out. Satisfied that you were able to cheer them up, you released them. They jumped out of your grasp and ran toward the door, eyeing you wearily, thinking that you had other tricks up your sleeves. You only smiled in return.

Even though they tried to keep a straight face, they ended up giggling. “Thanks for that Y/N, I really needed that.” You stood up and walked over to them, patting their head. “Don’t worry about it kiddo.” While you said that, you feel them go stiff and quiet.

“Hey, you ok there?” You broke the silence, as you began to worry. It seemed to have worked because Frisk broke out of what over trance they were in and swatted your hand away and smiled.

“Ah, sorry. When you said ‘kiddo’ it reminded me of a friend.” They answered back. You hummed, as you start to recall what you had heard before you opened the door. Would that ‘friend’ of theirs be the person they were talking to?

“Would that ‘friend’ be the person you were talking to outside?” You queried, hoping that they would give you some sort of answer. Frisk seemed hesitant, but then they responded back. “Y-yeah…me and them had a falling out.” You raise your brow. “And where is this friend? Did they scamper off when I opened the door?” You pushed further, as you lift your head to gaze out the door. As you did, you didn’t see Frisk shift in fear, until they spoke.

“Oh! T-they aren’t here, I…ah…I was on the phone with them.” They said, nervously laughing. That, however, caught your attention. You quickly turned your head towards them in shock.

“WAIT? WHAT!” You shouted. Toriel just explained to you that any forms of communication were impossible, so why did Frisk say that they have a phone IN SPACE?! You grabbed their shoulders, looking them in the eye.

“…Frisk, you better not be lying to me.” Your voice sounded serious. Frisk shook their head rapidly, as they fished through their pockets for their phone. They then hold up a small black phone, to which you grab and inspect it carefully.

‘Huh…I’ve never seen a phone like this before. Hm, I should probably ask Toriel about this when I see her.’ You thought. Handing back the phone to them, you sigh tiredly. “Sorry for freaking out Frisk…” They shake their head. “Don’t apologize, Y/N. It’s my fault for not telling you.” You smile, knowing that they were trying to ease your guilt. They smile brightly in return, but then something catches their attention causing them to burst out laughing.

You raise your eyebrow in confusion. “Uh? What’s tickling your funny bone, Frisk?” Saying that only made them laugh even more. They then pointed their hand to your shirt. You look down and see what they were laughing at. A large stain was on your shirt, but the shape of it made it looks like a smiley face. You chuckle, realizing that it must have happened when Frisk was crying while hugging you. 

“Well, as funny as this is, I might need a change of clothes.” You scratch the back of your head, as you start to feel uncomfortable wearing the same clothes for like…an entire day?

Frisk nods and walks out the room, waving they hand at you to follow them. Going back into Toriel’s room, they point to a neatly folded pile of clothes on top of the bed with a set of boots on the floor.

‘Toriel must have got these ready for me when I woke up.’ You thought to yourself as you separated each piece of clothing.  You then take notice how they all have a similar color scheme to what Toriel was wearing. A dark blue cardigan, a long white sleeveless dress that had fluff at the bottom with a sash that needed to be tied at the middle, a blue and yellow striped sweater to wear under the dress, yellow shorts, and black leggings.

‘Wow, this is a lot of clothes. Well, I don’t blame Toriel for this much, since we are in the cold depths of space.’

“I’ll be outside waiting,” Frisk said as they walked out and closed the door behind them. “Thanks, Frisk!” You shout. Turning back to the clothes you start to get undressed while leaving your necklace on. Everything seemed to fit well, the sweater was comfy and soft, the dress was loose and wavy but had enough weight from the fluff to hold itself to your body. The shorts had roomy back pockets and the leggings felt silky. Even the dark blue boots had wool inside,

“Wow…I feel like I’m royalty with this on.” You whisper to yourself.

Yet, the only part that you had trouble with was the sash. No matter how much you tried, you couldn’t reach the back to tie it. You sigh as you let your arms fall.

‘Maybe Frisk can help.’ You thought. You grab the desk chair and put it in the middle room, then turn to the door and call for Frisk.

“Hey, Frisk! Can you help me?”

Opening the door, Frisk walks in. “Yeah, what’s up?” They ask. You give them the sash and point to the chair. “I can’t tie the sash; can you tie it for me?” You admit with embarrassment. Frisk stares at the sash for a minute before they lift their head towards you and…they’re smiling?

“Sure!” They said bubbly. They step onto the chair, so they can be at a good height to tie the knot. You walk over and then turn around, lifting your arms so they won’t be in the way. You feel them fiddle with the sash until you feel it tighten around you. You put your arms down and turn to Frisk.

“Thanks, Fri-?” As you were about to thank them, you stop to see their eyes wide in awe. You tilt your head as they still haven’t said anything.

“Uh, Frisk? What’s up?” They finally snap out of their trance and look up at you. “Sorry! It’s just that the sash that you have on had done something to your outfit.” You raise your brow in confusion. “Done something to it? What do you mean?” You asked, expecting an answer. “Well, rather than me explaining it, I should probably show you.” They said while grabbing your hand and taking you outside Toriel’s room.

Turning to the left, they take you to the end of the hall where you spot some sort of frame on the wall. Getting closer, it seemed to be a large mirror. Frisk lets go of your hand and rushed over to the mirror and waves you over.

“Come on Y/N! You look awesome!” They shout. You smile and walk over until you are right in front of the mirror. As you turn yourself to face the mirror, you stare in awe as the reflection of yourself.

You were…to put it straightly…DAZZLING! The cardigan itself had somehow started to sparkle. As you stare more at it, you then notice that they repeat a process of shining brighter than other spots, almost like…the night sky. Your dress seemed affected like that as well. The top half remained white but the section below the sash was drastically different. There was still white near the sash, yet it that seemed to shift into a glittering gold toward the bottom.

“Woah…you’re right Frisk! I look so cool!” You said as you turned to face them. But as you did, you see Frisk’s face looked petrified. You slowly put your hand on their shoulder and shake them slightly, but they still haven’t said anything.

“Uh, Frisk? You…” “Oh My! I’m so sorry for wandering away!”

You gasp, hearing Toriel’s voice behind you. Turning around, you see her come to a stop and raise her paw to her mouth in shock. You couldn’t figure out if her shock was her seeing you in this outfit or being up and about after…what had happened earlier. You fidget in place, wringing your hands together in nervousness.

“Tori!” Hearing Frisk’s voice startles you. They sprint in a haste and hug Toriel. Toriel engulfs Frisk in a bear hug, patting their head as they giggle into her stomach. You let them have their sweet moment while recalling what Frisk just said. ‘Tori? That’s sweet.’

“Hello, my child. I’m happy to see you too.” She said, then lifts her head to you, but her smile is now filled with sorrow. “And…hello to you as well Y/N.” You can hear the somber tone of her voice and you slightly frown. “Hi, Tori.” You give her a small smile, hoping that the nickname is enough for her to know that you weren’t upset.

You are relieved when her eyes widened, and her smile now changed to happiness. She lets Frisk go and they scurry away to the living room. She watches them until they aren’t in her line of sight and then turns to face you. Her face contorts to worry as she walks over to you.

“Are…you ok dearie?” She asked, putting her paw on your shoulder. You nod and reply back, “I’m ok. Don’t worry,” You nervously laugh and admit your current thoughts about your situation, “To be honest, I’m not completely fine about my current situation, so I’ll need time to adjust.” Toriel nods. “I understand. I won’t pressure you.” She reassures, then looks off to the said, as almost she’s pondering about something. She then turns back to you. “Do…do you have any further questions?”

Hearing that, you recall the encounter you had with Frisk and their phone. ‘Hm, might as well ask about that.’

“Actually, I do have some questions.” As you say that, you notice Toriel slightly stiffen, “First,” You point to your outfit and squawk, “WHAT IS MY OUTFIT DOING?!” Toriel barks in laughter, not expecting you to ask that. “A very good question indeed. The sash that you have has magic imbued in it, to protect you from the harsh conditions on the asteroid. So, you know it’s working when the dress and cardigan are sparkling like that.” She then looks at you with approval. “I must say, you can pull off my old clothes very well.” You squeak in embarrassment. “A-ah, thank you.” She only smiles in response.

You then let out a sigh, knowing that your second question isn’t very exciting. “My second question is...you said that any forms of communication won’t work past the barrier, but earlier Frisk had shown me a fully-functional phone. How is that possible?”

Her expression is now filled with regret as she replies. “Ah, I’m sorry. I had forgotten to mention that, silly me. Come, I’ll answer that on the way to the living room.” Her and you then start to walk at a slow pace as the conversation continues.

“Your radio was made by humans on Earth, yes?” You nod. “Thus, it won’t work past the barrier. But, Frisk’s phone is special. You see, it was built by a monster here on this asteroid. They were able to infuse magic into the phone, so it wouldn’t be disabled by the barrier.” You raise your eyebrows in surprise hearing that. “Following that, we had created our own network, so we can communicate with one another. Here, I have a spare that I hardly use myself.” She then reaches into a pocket in her gown and pulls out a white phone like Frisk’s and hands it to you, to which you put it in your back pocket.  “I had told Frisk earlier about it and well,” She chuckles a bit, then continues, “They had insisted on calling it ‘MySpace.’ I’m sure you know why.”

You absolutely know why, and you can’t contain yourself. You howl in laughter so much that your stomach begins to hurt. Toriel joined you as well. The laughter didn’t stop as you reach the living room.

There, you see Frisk seated by the fireplace. They had their head facing the entrance to the living room. It seems they knew why you were laughing about because they had a smug grin on their face. You give a smile in return.

You then hear Toriel gasp. “Oh My! I had forgotten about the cups! Let me get those!” Toriel quickly passes you and heads to the table. As she does, you recall her words from before.

‘A monster here on the asteroid had built Frisk’s phone. They know how technology works, so... that means...

…You get a feeling that you weren’t told the full story…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Toriel, you have some explaining to do. ;)


	8. Chapter 8 (Finally!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In light of Toriel's explanation, you and Frisk create a plan to escape, and the events that follow cause you to become worried and curious about Frisk's behavior...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Looks at the word count of this chapter*  
> 4,633 words.  
> ...  
> OMG, this is by far the longest thing I have ever written. But, a deal is a deal, you guys voted for me to continue.  
> So, here it is!
> 
> Also, thanks so much everyone for reading this fic! I would've never thought I would break 1000 hits and have 90 kudos for my first story here. This fic is my passion and I'm very happy that its getting this attention. Again, thank you all! <3

You stood by the entryway in silence, taking in what Toriel just said. ‘S-she…she just said there’s a monster here who’s smart enough to create electronics that work. Doesn’t that mean I can use the phone to contact my crew?! There might be plans on how to get off this asteroid! I…I NEED TO-‘

“Y/N, dear? You ok? You’ve been quiet for a while.” Hearing Toriel’s voice brought you out of your thoughts. Her face was covered in worry. It seemed that she was done with getting the teacups and had turned around to see you not moving. You have yet to answer her question, so you hurriedly answer her.

“O-oh! S-sorry Toriel! My mind wasn’t ‘down to Earth’, heh heh…” You responded nervously. ‘Good job brain. Way to make a pun when I’m having an existential crisis about Frisk’s and my safety!’ You argued in your head. But it seems that your pun might have worked in your favor, as you hear her bark in laughter. Even Frisk gave a snort in response.

“It seems you are Y/N! That was hilarious. Now, excuse me as I go to clean these cups in the kitchen.” You nod as she makes her way over to the kitchen. As she does, she stops to pat Frisk on the head. They giggle in return. Even though it seems like a sweet gesture, you couldn’t help but feel off about her behavior.

She then heads to the kitchen, to which you hear the clatter of the small tea cups you were drinking from, and the faucet being turned on.

Turning your gaze to Frisk, they seemed too comfortable with their situation. Thinking back, Toriel did say that Frisk had ‘arrived’ here before you and said, ‘I had offered Frisk to stay with me, so I wish to extend that offer to you.’ So, wouldn’t that mean Frisk was told the same information as well? Though, they are a child, so Toriel must’ve either gave them a rather bland explanation or hide some information from them.

Your gut chose to side with the second reason. Though, it seemed cruel to think that Toriel would to such a horrible thing like that. She seemed like a trustworthy monster, (even though she is the only monster you have met yet), and wouldn’t hurt a fly, but…

You shook your head out of your thoughts, shifting your focus back onto Frisk’s safety. You need to get them to safety. But where to start…

“Y/N, do you want to take a walk with me? Somewhere more private?”

Woah, that sounded very odd coming from Frisk. Turning to face them, Frisk is now stood in front of you with a serious expression that an adult has when having a very serious conversation.

* * *

 

Frisk’s POV

You were frozen still for a little bit, processing the information that was told. ‘As smooth and secretive you think you are Toriel, you told Y/N something you will soon regret’ They  The expression on your face seemed to be fear, shock, and a hint of betrayal. Frisk can sympathize with you, they were like that when they first encountered Toriel too.

How long as it been anyway…Frisk lost count on how many weeks that had passed. During those weeks, they had been using their ‘power’ to explore every possibility or secret about the monster race. It was fun at first, going back and enjoying the time with the monsters they befriended. But, after finding some certain information, they changed their focus and kept resetting over and over, trying to find a way to rescue ‘them’.

But, with this power, it came with a price. They became more desperate for answers, and with a rash, mindset meant it was easier to manipulate. That worked in favor of the twisted phantom that was haunting them…

“Y/N, dear? You ok? You’ve been quiet for a while?”

Toriel’s voice snapped them out of their thoughts as it did for you as well. You scrabbled for an answer, giving her a pun as a response. They had to admit, that was pretty good.

After quieting her laughter, Toriel leaves for the kitchen, before stopping and patting Frisk’s head in a motherly way, then leaving. A sweet gesture from a kind monster who lost so much, only to face more ‘heartache’ that was about to come.

They need to leave as soon as possible. They need to keep you safe, that’s for sure, but how?

Your kind and friendly behavior weren’t a facade, they were genuine. You were an innocent soul that would do no harm. That won’t help you here though…

Knowing how Toriel is, she doesn’t realize that she takes her ‘fight’ too seriously and might kill you by mistake as she did with them.

Sans is now against Frisk, and they can’t blame them, with all the resets and what had happened in the last timeline…

Undyne will be more aggressive than ever before and seeing how you seem too fragile to fight, it will be a struggle to keep you safe.

And Starry…Now that there are two humans here, who knows what that little psychopath will do…

And they can’t rely on resetting anymore, or else Chara might gain control over them. Loading seemed the easier option but they need to be careful…

They made up their mind, they need to leave tonight.

“Y/N, do you want to take a walk with me? Somewhere more private?” They ask, voice filled with DETERMINATION.

 

* * *

 

Your POV

You hesitate to respond back, but seeing how serious they were, you only nodded in response.

They nod too. Walking past you, they made their way to the hallway leading to the large corridor. They motion a hand behind them, telling you to follow. You do as quietly and quickly as you could until you stood next to them and then exit the living room.

That ‘walk’ they ask you about was a short trip to the first door that you have yet to enter since you have seen the other two rooms past it. Frisk opens the door, to which you are now surveying.

It...was a child’s room…

A bed stood in the corner in front of you, with two stuffed ‘monster’ plushies on it, one was a dark a blue and the other a bright yellow. Next to the bed was a wardrobe, a small bookshelf that seemed to be filled with kids’ books, and a…drawing of a bright star on the wall.

…why did you feel so sad when you saw that drawing.

You push past the sadness as your mind is now connecting the dots with Toriel’s behavior. Did…Toriel have a child? If so…where are they?

You follow Frisk into the room, to which they tell you to close the door. You do as intended, shutting the door until the click of the knob is heard.

You then hear the bed shift. Turning around, Frisk is now sitting on the bed with a dejected expression.

“Hey, Frisk…are you ok? You don’t look so go-.” “Y/N, we need to leave tonight…”

They immediately cut you off. You are taken back in shock. W-where is this coming from?! Why did that sentence have more meaning behind it than it should?

“W-what d-d-do you mean Frisk?” You said anxiously.

They turn to face you, with a stone-cold expression and speak.

“I mean, WE NEED TO LEAVE TONIGHT. We aren’t safe with Toriel, as much as she tries to be a good person, she’s not telling us the full story.”

…For being a child, they can read someone’s persona very well.

“I…agree. To be honest, I thought you didn’t understand what Toriel was talking about, but I assumed wrong. Now tell me,” As you said that, you knelt down in front of them to get their attention before continuing, “Is Toriel keeping you captive in this room? Did she tell you something before I met you or while I was asleep? Not once had she brought up a child living with her and just being in this room is giving me a bad omen…”

Frisk remains silent while wriggling their hands together. Then a tired sigh comes from them. Grabbing the blue monster plushie behind them and play with its ears as they begin to speak.

“No…She didn’t threaten me. She was kind and guided me through the ruins that are outside the house. When I finally arrived here at the house, she took me to this room. She…She said it was a ‘room for my own’. Not once did she tell me anything about a child of hers. After that, she ran toward the kitchen to check on the pie she was cooking. That’s when I had walked back to where I had found you.”

They then grip the plushie hard, like they were struggling to say what was still on their mind.

“…Toriel seems like a kind monster Y/N, but she has a very intimidating aura around her. Some…some other monsters live in the ruins, and…they had tried to attack me.” They hesitantly said.

You were about to ask if they were ok, but they quickly reassured you.

“No! I’m not hurt or anything, don’t worry. Toriel was there to protect me. Once she gave them a stern look, they bolted out of the battlefield.”

Relived, you smile tiredly. You stand up then sit down on the bed next to Frisk, giving them a tight hug. They return it, gripping you dress tightly, the plushie in their hands now falling onto the floor.

“…Why did they attack you?” You asked worriedly.

They hugged you tighter, slightly whimpering.

“…They needed my soul.” That answer is not what you were expecting.

‘Soul? What does that mean? Like, a physical soul, or metaphorical soul?’ Your mind was on the fritz now about this.

“Confusing, right? Well, I can tell you why…I wasn’t browsing the books out of curiosity. I so happen to spot a book about the barrier that was created by the mages long ago. It said that the barrier can be broken, but…it needs a human soul to break it.”

You freeze hearing that.

‘T-they need a soul, which means…’ The answer was simple, a human needed to be killed…

You pull away and grab their shoulders, staring at them with desperate eyes.

“C-cant w-e j-just talk to them without any way of vio-“

“I tried that with the monsters here in the ruins, Y/N.” Frisk’s calm voice was the opposite of your frantic questioning. “Yes, I did stop them from attacking me, I even made friends with them. But they too know that there’s no other way to break the barrier…” Frisk continued.

You take in what they said, standing up and paced around the room to think.

‘Ok, well…they were at war in the past right? That meant they had someone leading them into battle, meaning they could still have a leader here. But that means…’

You stopped mid-step at your realization. That leader is the one enforcing the capture of a human rule, so, you couldn’t really waltz up to him and negotiate. Hm…

“If it makes you feel better Y/N, the monsters I met here in the ruins told me about a friendly monster just outside,” Frisk added as they hopped off the bed and headed towards the wardrobe in the room.

You turn to face them, flabbergastered that a monster here would tell them that.

“W-wait?! Really?!” You exclaimed, before slapping your hands over your mouth for being too loud. Frisk was startled by your volume and remained quiet too. Both of you intently listened to the noises around you, focusing on any movement that indicated Toriel was on her way. A sigh of relief came from both of you. You sat down near Frisk as they continued to fish around the wardrobe for something.

“Yep, from what they told me, he sounds serious but is just a cinnamon roll.”

That’s…oddly specific but ok.

“Aha! There it is!” Frisk exclaimed, though their volume was more controlled than you were a minute ago. Turning around to face you, they held some sort of compact jetpack in their hands.

“Ah? How is that going to help?” You ask, concerned on how a child got a hold of a device.

“Well, I was planning on giving it to you, Y/N. It still has some fuel in it, so while we traverse through the asteroid, you can use it to fly out of harm’s way while caring me.” They explained.

You think of the idea. It did sound useful, but you would need to be cautious about how much fuel you need to use. You wouldn’t want to be in the middle of a fight and have no fuel to escape. You smile and accept the jetpack.

“So, what’s our plan out of her, captain Y/N?” Frisk enthusiastically asked.

You giggle at their antics and reach over to ruffle their hair. Now to be serious, you lean towards them, making sure that in the event that Toriel was listening, she wouldn’t be able to hear you.

“Thanks, Frisk. So, here’s the plan…”

* * *

 

While there was no way of telling if it was day or night, your internal clock told you that it might be a little past noon. That should be enough time for you to deal with your side of the plan.

It was simple, you would offer to help Toriel around the house like cleaning or cooking, meanwhile Frisk sneaks around the house for a way out while also looking for some books in the shelf that might contain some information about the monster race.

“Y/n, dear? Can you put a cover on the pie?” Toriel requested as she was putting away the cups you drank from earlier.

“No problem, Toriel.” You said, grabbing the rag that was around the handle of the stove and covered the pile. As you did that, the smell of cinnamon washed over, causing your stomach to growl. “Mhm, is this the same pie you gave me Tori? Because I gotta say, it was delicious.” You complimented.

You really meant it, the pie was good, but you did feel guilty since you were trying to bait her into giving you more of the pie. It was necessary for the plan, after all, you don’t know if you might run out of food for Frisk, so it's better to be safe than sorry.

“Why yes, it is! And I’m happy you love it. You could grab another slice if you like, now if you excuse me, I need to check the ruins. I’ll be back.” She announces before leaving. Waiting a few seconds, you peek around the corner into the living room. No sign of her.

You smiled, before turning around to gaze at the pie on the counter.

‘Hm, I might need to grab two or three slices, maybe Frisk can carry some more too with them…Although, the slices might get squished. Maybe…’

You search around the cupboard under the counter, pulling out plates and bowls, before grabbing something that wasn’t glass or metal. Pulling out the object, you were relieved to see that it was a decent sized tupperware. You stood back up and placed the container next to the pie. You then realized that you didn’t have anything to slice the pieces out.

‘Hm, knowing how motherly and protective Tori is, she might’ve hidden the knives somewhere, and I probably shouldn’t snoop around too much or else I’ll make a mess or get caught…’You pondered. ‘Wait! I know!’ You snapped your fingers as an idea came to you.

Rushing down the hall, you enter the room where your suit was. Kneeling down, you grab the left hand, you turned it around until you saw the handle of the small knife attached to it. Fiddling with its harness, you managed to detach the knife and its case from the suit. Satisfied with your progress, you returned to the kitchen and began to slice the pie.  Soon, four pieces laid before you on the counter. They were just the right size that they filled the container completely. You set the cover on top and placed the Tupperware down. But then you noticed your knife was now covered with residue from the pie.

‘Wouldn’t want to leave a mess behind.’ You warned yourself as you turned the faucet on and cleaned the knife.

As you did, you didn’t hear footsteps heading toward the kitchen.

It wasn’t until you held the knife up out of the water to see if you missed a spot that you heard something hit the ground behind you.

You quickly turn around, hoping it was Toriel. But, it was just Frisk. Only…they were in distress. Their eyes were starting to tear up and it seems the noise you heard was the book that was in front of them on the ground. But, they didn’t make any motion to grab it. They only stared at you with…fear? You squirmed under their gaze until you realized that they weren’t actually staring directly at you. No, they were staring at the knife.

You set the knife back into its case and set it on the counter, meanwhile not breaking your focus on Frisk. You call their name, hoping that they wouldn’t be scared of you still.

“Frisk? Hey, kiddo?”

That only caused them to crumble to the ground. Their hands shifted to their head, grabbing strands of hair and tugging harshly on them.

You don’t know how, but you went from standing to kneeling down in front of them.

“FRISK! S-STOP, IT’S OK! I’M SORRY IF I SCARED YOU!” You shouted, not caring if Toriel arrived to hear your pleas. You cared for Frisk’s sake as they started to whimper.

“Y-y/nn?...NnGh! ” Frisk stuttered out, their breathing ragged and out of control.

You grip their shoulders.

“Yes, Frisk. I’m here. Just breathe. It’s ok.”

It takes several tries until they seemed to control their breathing, though they were still fidgety. But it didn’t really bother you, at least they stopped hurting themselves. You wrapped your arms around them and hug tightly.

“…*hic* I-I’m so-sor-ry Y-/n…” They tiredly wept, clenching your white dress in an effort to ground themselves.

“You don’t have to apologize, Frisk. It’s my fault for not knowing you were behind me. And I’m sorry for not telling you that I had a knife with me…”

As you mention the knife, they tremble slightly.

“A-ah, don’t worry. I’m not planning on using it for anything else.” You hastily explained.

They only nodded in response. You sigh and rub their back. Silence fell amongst you two. Not wanting to ask Frisk what had happened, since you weren’t sure when Toriel would come back, you changed the topic.

“…I snuck some slices in that tupperware. How did you do on your part?”

They take a couple of breaths then reply.

“Remember the staircase in the main hall?”

You nod.

“I saw Toriel go down them when you had left to think about the conversation earlier in the dining room.  She told me she was heading back to the kitchen, but I followed behind her as she went down the stairs into a long hallway. I was peeking around a corner to see her stop at a huge door downstairs.”

You move away to face them.

“Really?! Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

They look down in shame.

“I know I should’ve, but I didn’t know if it was a good time to bring it up until now…”

*sigh* “Its ok, Frisk. You can keep going.” You say as you pat their back.

“It sounded like Toriel was going to destroy the door…”

You freeze hearing that.

Toriel…she was planning to keep you here? She…wasn’t going to help you?

“…She didn’t destroy it, don’t worry.” Frisk tried to assure you, but it did nothing.

“W-what else did she do?” You ask.

“Well, she started talking to herself. But, when I listened closer, it sounded like she was talking to someone outside the door.”

Well, that wasn’t comforting. Was that ‘someone’ also secretive like Toriel?

“Y/n, please listen…She said to them that if we were to get out of here, she wanted that person to watch over us and protect us. She still cares about us…” It sounded like Frisk was pleading for you to not think badly of Toriel.

“But she wasn’t planning on telling us about the door Frisk…” You say grimly.

“B-but, well…” They try to find an answer but couldn’t form a sentence.

“…We’re leaving right now, is that ok?” You ask.

They nod solemnly

Letting out a sigh, you give them a tight hug before letting go and start to pick up the books on the ground.

Well, you should say one book. You had thought they had grabbed more books based on the loud thud on the ground, but instead, it was from a rather large book, like almost the size of a textbook. You flip the book to see the cover.

‘History of Monsters Vol. 1’

Volume one huh? That means there should be more books, but it seems unlike that you would find the rest here.

“Nice job Frisk, this is a good start to find out more about the monsters.” You give them a grateful smile, to which they give you one in return. Nice, they aren’t sad anymore. Standing up, you reach for the tupperware and hand it to them. “Ok, take this and the book to the room that my suit is in, I just need to make sure I don’t leave anything behind.”

They nod and take the items in your hands before exiting the kitchen.

You turn and take one last look at the kitchen. The dishes were in the sink, nothing left out except…the knife. You reach out for it, only to stop and let your hand hover over it with hesitance.

…

‘No. If Frisk said that they were able to talk to the monsters, then there’s no reason to use force.’ You thought.

Finally finding the will to take the knife and leave the kitchen.

Entering your room where Frisk was waiting, they already had the things you would be taking. The container of pie, the book, their jetpack, cell-phones, and two stacks of clothes; one for you and the other for themselves.

“Nice, this should be everything.”

“What are we going to put in though, Y/n?” Frisk asked.

You wink as you walk over to where you suit was. Taking the knife that was still in your hands, you waste no time cutting the clothe that connected the large pack to your suit. From there, you take out every piece of equipment that you didn’t need. Thank gosh to whoever made the backpack that it was easy to take out the multiple tanks of water, fuel, and oxygen out. You kept the communication system in though, in the event that you find the monster that created the phones and asks for them to fix it.

You move out of the way to reveal to Frisk was you had them, to which they smiled excitedly. Then, an idea came to you.

You reach for your suit again and grab the left leg. Another pack was attached to it, but it was easy to take off since it is held by a velcro strap.

“Here Frisk.” You said as you turn to them, hold out the small bag to them. At this point, they’re too stunned to reach and take the bag. “I didn’t want to leave you hanging, so, you can have your own bag too.”

In an instant, you topple to the ground, unable to contain your laughter as Frisk begins to hug and thank you.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank-“

“Ok, ok! You’re welcome Frisk!” You chuckle.

Getting up off the ground, both of you start to pack everything into your bags. The clothes and jetpack would be in the large pocket where your tanks used to be. The container of pie and knife would be in the extra storage pocket near your hips, and finally your phone would be in the pocket of your shorts, under your dress, (thank gosh there was a split down the side of the dress that you had on, making it easy to reach your pockets.)

Since you didn’t want to leave Frisk with just their phone, you gave them the history book to hold on to as well. When they asked you why you told them that they will be your informant on monsters. They snort and smile at your reason.

Finally, both of you were ready. You sling the makeshift strap of the large pack over your shoulder and adjust so it wouldn’t cause any discomfort for your back. Turning to first, they already had their small bag around their waist, the large book was peeking slightly out from under the hood. With a shared nod, you both left the room, turning off the light.

Reaching the stairs, you tell Frisk to stay behind you, in the event that you come across anything dangerous.

As you slowly make your way down, you feel the shift of temperature. The warm and cozy feeling of Toriel’s home no longer present. Only the freezing dread of something beyond the hallway. You press on though, telling Frisk to hold your hand and stay close.

You keep walking, and walking, and walking…

The walls around you were changing to a darker shade of blue.

Then, you come across a large clearing. Light was coming through the large hole in the ceiling, illuminating the floor underneath it. What caught your eye though was some sort of bright blue flowers that were shaped like a cartoon star, twinkling from the light. You were about to walk towards them, but a harsh tug from behind stopped you.

“Frisk, wha-?”

“Y/n, look!”

Your question was stopped, as you followed where they were pointing to.

Then, you saw it. The large door they were talking about.

You take their outstretched hand and run toward the door, passing the patch of flowers without care. Coming to a quick stop, you and Frisk try to slow your breathing down. Catching your breath, you inspect the door.

The first thing that instantly catches your eye is the large symbol. Two wings were on either side of a circle and below that was three triangles, two that pointing up while one was pointing down.  Not wanting to waste time on the symbol alone, you pull your phone out and take a picture.

“Ready Frisk?” You ask as you put your phone away.

“Yep. I’m all set. Ready when you are.”

You take their hand and give it a tight squeeze before grabbing the edge of the door and stepping out…

 

 

…

 

 

…

 

 

…

 

 

“…he he he…two humans…now, this should be interesting…” A quiet but sinister cackle said.

...There was a missing flower from the patch…

* * *

 

Toriel’s Pov

“Whew, sorry Y/n. I had to make sure that no one else was wondering about in the-?!” Toriel went silent as she saw that no one was in the kitchen.

‘…Ah, she must be in bed.’ She thought so innocently.

Making her way to where Y/n should be sleeping, she opened the door.

“Sorry if I’m intruding dearie, I didn’t see you in the-!” She stopped talking, as she saw the remains of your space suit scattered across the floor, the large pack was missing.

“N-noo…”

She hastily ran to Frisk’s room, almost breaking the door off its hinges.

“My chi-?”

The room was empty.

Tears starting to flow from Toriel’s eyes.

‘No, please…Don’t tell me…They left…’

“F-frisk…Y-y/n…are you here?” She pleaded silently to herself.

…

**_But nobody came…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...
> 
> I have a [Tumblr](https://zodiacsignsfanfic.tumblr.com/)!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, we get to see some other perspectives. :)

**In a cold, quiet lab...**

“W-hew…d-done with Metta’s u-upgrades. I s-swear, if I h-have to add one more system of lights to his body…” A feminine voice tiredly complained as she entered her lab. The owner of the voice was a small yellow lizard wearing a white lab coat with blue trims around the neck and sleeves.

Walking past a silver door, she was greeted to the sight of her workspace. A large bag of dog food laid next to a fridge, a work desk covered with documents that were either crumpled up or stacked on top of each other. Past that was a large computer screen that displayed the feed from multiple cameras across the different areas on the asteroid.

Heading toward the fridge, she opens it, looking around before pulling out a container of noodle. Opening said container, it lets out a small cloud of steam.

“A-at l-east my f-food is still w-warm. T-thanks to U-ndyne a-asking me t-to b-uild a hot f-fridge, I w-was able to k-eep the p-rototype before g-iving h-er the n-ew one.”

She smiled as she thought of the person. A slight blush came across her face.

Wandering over to her desk, the yellow lizard gazed around the reports. Most had titles that said ‘Sightings’ or ‘Results’.

*sigh* “S-same old d-data…” The yellow lizard sighed as she ate her food in silent contemplation.

‘W-hat a-am I going t-to do? I-I c-an’t do a-any m-more t-ests on the s-hip. A-nd no o-ne else here h-as the k-nowlege to o-perate the d-arn th-ing No o-ne e-except…’

Her hand that held the fork stop mid-way to her face, before frustratingly cramming it back into the container of noodles.

“Hmph. T-that s-keleton b-een i-gnoring my m-essages. D-oesn’t h-e r-ealize that i-it’s a-ffecitng o-our chances to g-et off this r-oock!” She mutters as she bring the fork back up, a large lump of noodles wrapped around it and then eating it.

Tilting her head towards the large computer screen, she stares at it irritatingly.

“H-he’s n-not p-probably at h-his s-tation a-gain, g-reat…”

Making her way over, she fiddles around with the controls. The screen flickers from displaying multiple camera feeds to only one, showing the behind of a sentry station. Though the person, or monster, that should be there wasn’t present.

“O-of c-cource he i-sn’t.” She said as she stuffs her face again with her lukewarm noodles then pressing a button to switch the camera again.

“L-ooksh l-likth I n-eeth t-ho s-check t-the t-thoor m-my-?!” The yellow lizard didn’t finish her sentence, nor the food that she was chewing as she stared in complete shock at the screen.

The camera feed was showing the large blue door that connected the sealed off ruins to the snowy wonderland. The door, however, was pushed open, revealing two humans. One that was a small child, and the other an adult woman.

The container of food the lizard was holding slips out of her loose grasp, falling onto the ground, the contents splattering onto the floor.

“T-those a-re-! T-they a-re-! I-I n-eed to t-ell Undyne s-so s-he c-an c-ontact P-apyrus!” The lizard stammered out as she pulled out her phone and began writing a message.

* * *

 

** Papyrus' POV **

Flakes of snow fell from the open sky, landing on branches and leaves. Above the trees was the vast emptiness of space. While that seemed terrifying, the large cluster of stars that were spread out among this void made the view dazzling than terrifying.

Staring at the stars was a skeleton. His beanstalk stature made him easy to spot in a crowd, combined with his vibrant blue and gold armor.

Puffing his chest out in confidence and placing on hand on his hips while the other points toward the sky, he starts to speak.

“GET READY STARS! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SOMEDAY SHINE BRIGHTER THAN YOU! NYEH HEH HEH!” He bellowed out.

Though, his booming voice did cause some alarm from the monsters that were around him. Some turned their heads toward his location while some only froze from shock before continuing forward to where they were going to.

His laughter soon stopped, but it wasn’t out of embarrassment from the stares he got. Rather, it was from him hearing the door that led to his home being opened behind him.

“heh, don’t worry paps. i’m sure you’ll _outshine_ them in no time.” A low and deep voice chuckled.

Papyrus turned toward the door, his face filled with mild annoyance as he stares at his brother.

“SANS! MUST YOU KEEP MAKING THOSE AWFUL PUNS?! I SWEAR YOU NEVER RUN OUT OF THEM!” He complained while stomping his foot into the snow below him. Though, that only cause his brother, named Sans, to laugh even more as he closed the door behind him.

“heh heh, what can i say? i’m just a _cluster_ of jokes.” He said, winking and smiling smugly as he walked slowly ahead of Papyrus to process what he had said.

Realization came to him, causing Papyrus to shout in frustration as he ran to catch up to him.

“AAAHHHH! STOP, NO MORE. I DON’T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE!” Papyrus informed him.

Walking past multiple houses that were also covered in snow, Sans waved over to someone who stood just outside a particular building that had a large sign out front. The name read ‘Grillby’s’, all in blue lettering. The person who was in the middle of opening the door turned towards Sans, revealing that he was a being made up of purple fire with hints of small sparkles coming from him. While there were no distant features to show his face, he wore a pair of frameless glasses. Nodding his head towards Sans, as a way of saying hello back, he turned and open the door to the building.

Sans shifted his focus back onto Papyrus, who was also finishing up his daily greetings to the townspeople that were out and about.

“WE MUST MAKE HAST TO OUR STATIONS, SANS! YOU CAN GET YOUR GREASY FOOD LATER! UNDYNE MESSAGED ME EARLIER TODAY! SHE WANTS US TO BE AT OUR STATIONS UNTIL SHE ARRIVES! SHE IS IN A MEETING WITH THE KING AT THE MOMENT.”

“aw paps, you wound me. do ya need some _space_ from me?” Sans continued his relentless assault of puns onto his brother.

“LA LA LA! I CAN’T HEAR YOU!” Papyrus chanted as he covered his skull.

“of course you can’t paps, there is no _sound in space_ after all.”

“NYEH!”

The endless wave of puns didn’t cease as they walked out of the town and into the forest.

**Time Skip**

“NOW REMEMBER SANS! DON’T FALL ASLEEP OR ELSE WE’LL MISS ANY HUMANS THAT COME OUT OF THE DOOR!” Papyrus announced as he turned around and headed back to his station.

“sure thing bro, i’ll keep an _eye socket_ on it.” Sans shouted back, getting a scream of frustration from his brother.

He continued to stare out to where Papyrus ran to, making sure he was out of sight. His lazy expression then vanished, being replaced by mild anger and frustration as he turned around. He started to glow purple before disappearing and reappearing behind a cluster of trees near the entrance of the ruins.

His back against the trunk of a large tree, his hood over his head, waiting to hear the same old sound of the tree branch.

‘…so, what you gonna do now, you dirty brother killer…’He thought darkly to himself.

…

…

…

*SNAP*

‘…show time…’


	10. Update for my new fic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I posted the first chapter of my Underswap fic!

Hi everyone! I am proud to announce that I have posted the first chapter of my Underswap fic '[Daily Routine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967884/chapters/42439181)'! The chapter is short, but I am writing 2-3 more chapters starting right now. So, keep an eye out in the future for more updates on our lanky, carrot skeleton. :)


	11. A/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note!

Hi everyone!

A little update of what has been going on with me. 

School has been crazy, since I finally started my walk-in class last week, and I have been buried with work. 

I do have another fic that i am writing so that's another reason i have been slow with updates.

But don't worry! I'm not planning to stop! 

I plan to post the new chapter around mid-April, so expect an update by then!

Also, I want to thank all of you who have been reading this fic of mine. I appreciate all of you who have given me kudos and bookmarked my fic! <3

Thanks for reading this update! See you guys later!

~MsHeather

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [Tumblr](https://zodiacsignsfanfic.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
